


Sans ~ Bittersweet

by The_Dead_Storyteller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, F/M, Fanfiction, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Sans x oc - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Dead_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, hey, know what a RESET is? Yeah, it's a pretty selfish method to use. Sure, it seems like no one remembers, so it can't be a big deal, right? First, let me emphasize the word 'seems'. Because, you see, someone always remembers. Second, let me point out that a RESET messes with the fabric of time, and can end up creating all sorts of different problems.<br/>There's a certain skeleton out there that has nightmares about these sort of things. They're not lame, they're not short lived, they're not fake. It's happened. He had to live through it all. Not just once, but many, many times. All because two foolish humans heard of a RESET.<br/>Something changed, though. Somehow, one human just... disappeared. I think 'gave up' would be a more accurate representation. The other brought peace to the underground, and freed the monsters from their cage. The human race was hesitant to get used to them at first, of course, but the majority rather likes monsters now.<br/>Alright, so, remember the skeleton? That skeleton believes that only one human knows about RESETS. But that's wrong. There's always two.<br/>That second human... Isn't having the greatest time... And so happens to be the skeleton's soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans ~ Bittersweet

I'm miserable.  
Back leaning against the cold brick wall, poorly clothed knees huddled the closest to my chest that I can manage, my frostbitten fingers hiding in slips of cloth, huddled close to the body I own that is already too low in temperature. My burgundy parka jacket was my only warmth, while my matching burgundy brown hair not helping in the slightest seeing as the locks ended at my shoulders.  
I was shivering, cold, alone. People were walking past me, ignoring my existence over tonight's pounding snow.  
I was here, looking up at them, pleading silently for assistance.  
But nobody came.  
Nobody cared.  
That's right... In this world, it's kill or be killed... Yeah? At least... At least to everyone else it is. I know of the kindness in this world, though, and I put my faith in that instead of the hatred. Sometimes it's all you can hold on to, you know?  
Heh... I'm saying that, and I'm at risk of hypothermia in the middle of a busy street. But... Someone has to help, right? Maybe it's because I'm not asking? Ah, that's too bad... My body is too devoid of water to speak.  
I could feel sleep taking me... But I can't sleep. If I fall asleep, I'm going to die. I won't be able to help myself in slumber, will I? No. But... I can't go anywhere. I can't stand up. My legs are frozen solid.  
Ah, this would be a good time to meet my soulmate, huh? They would see me, and provide me the love I so longed for. The love that... Is always taken from me. But that's alright! It's alright... I don't need to be happy, as long as everyone else can be. If they live a wonderful life without me, then it makes it less painful when I'm gone, right? Yeah...  
So... Who am I fighting for? Is it my soulmate? I wonder what it feels like to have a soulmate you haven't even met die. That's odd, though. My wrist says the first words I'll ever hear him say.  
Heh... These awful thoughts I'm having... I should-  
"Are you alright, my child?" A worried voice spoke. I looked up to see a furry female monster with floppy ears, and adorable tiny horns. I so badly wanted to comment on them, and even went so far as to try speaking, but my raspy voice cut me off.  
"I should probably get you inside... Don't worry, I'm here to help!" She smiled at me. My eyes glazed over, and I felt her arms wrap around me. In those few seconds of warmth, I figured I could have the luxury of closing my eyes a bit. And then, I could fall asleep. I could finally drift into a long needed rest.  
\- - -  
My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in a comfortable, warm bed. Ah, it felt so nice! My legs felt a little more flexible than outside, and I was in brand new clothing. A loose striped sweater just like those the ones I often wear, only it was green and with a yellow stripe. I had a pair of leggings on, and a set of white, fluffy socks.  
Despite the thick layers of blankets on top of me, and my warm clothing, I was still a little cold. But I decided to suck it up and try finding the one who helped me through all of this. The one who saved me from death.  
I threw the covers off, and tried standing up. That, however, resulted in me collapsing onto the floor with a loud thud. I heard footsteps coming closer to the room, and the door creak open.  
"Are you alright, child?" I heard, through the same tender voice as last time. I was unable to reply.  
"Ah, yes, you cannot speak. I made some pie, would you like some?" She asked. My eyes glittered, and I nodded my head roughly a thousand times. She giggled, and walked me over to a table, placing me down on a seat. I didn't want to sit anymore. I wanted to stand. I wanted to run. I wanted to stretch my legs. But I couldn't, because my legs were still warming up.  
I didn't complain too much, because before long the wonderful monster placed a steaming plate of pie that gave off the faint scent of cinnamon. She also placed a cup of water by the plate, and sent me a smile. I looked up at her, to see if it was really okay to accept such kind services, and she nodded.  
I immediately gulped up the water, and sighed in slight satisfaction. She giggled, and went to refill the glass.  
I looked at my plate, wanting to gobble it up, but I decided to stay polite and patient with my bites, savoring every crumb.  
"I see you like my Butterscotch pie. Would you like some more?" After taking a final sip of my third glass of water, I replied with words.  
"No, thank you. I think you've done enough for me." My voice was rough and croaky, but I sent my message.  
"If you say so. I have a friend coming over to care for you while I am off at work. Is that alright?"  
"A-Are you sure?" I responded, feeling like I was being a bother.  
"Of course I'm sure. You're wonderful to have here, even if it is for a short time." She was nice, and I liked her. Her kindness filled me with happiness.  
"Ah! What's your name?" I croaked out.  
"Toriel. And yours?"  
I grinned, and proudly said my name, "Ryu!"  
She followed suite with my smile, until she heard the knock at the front door.  
"Ah, that would be him. Well, I should be going. Goodbye, Ryu." She gave me a parting hug, and I gleefully wrapped my arms around her.  
"Bye!" I replied.  
With that, she left the room, leaving me alone for a couple of minutes before a new monster was standing in the doorway.  
This time, my eyes met with two white orbs hovering in the wide eye sockets of a short skeleton. He was wearing a blue hoodie, his hands placed in its pockets, gym shorts, and a pair of pink slippers. Everything about him screamed 'lazy'. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You're the pure image of laziness." I croaked. He looked at me in surprise, for some reason, until speaking.  
"tibia honest, i totally agree." My eyes widened. The words were familiar, something repeated a thousand times in my head. I gasped. The wide grin plastered on his face grew a little wider, somehow.  
"Wait... I'm getting a strange feeling that..." I started, thinking of what to finish it off with.  
"yup." His voice was gruff, but not all that bad.  
I stared at my wrist, which read 'tibia honest, i totally agree'. The first words of my soulmate. This small skeleton which seemed to be around shoulder height if I was standing up, was my soulmate.  
Then, I laughed. I wasn't laughing at the fact he was my soulmate, I was laughing at his pun. I was too surprised to pay attention to the joke until now, and I just had to let it out.  
"uh... kiddo?"  
"Sorry, Sorry. I was laughing at your pun."  
"heh, that's a bit late. name's sans, by the way. sans the skeleton. tori told me your name was ryu?" He said. I nodded, almost about to stand up. And then I remembered my stupid legs. I didn't want to bother Sans with my problems, though... so I guess I'm just stuck in this chair for now.  
"Sans... That name sounds familiar..." I said, trying to find the word off the tip of my tongue. I gave up, knowing it would be no use thinking about it for too long. He chuckled, and walked a little closer to me.  
"so, how'd you end up here?" He asked. I stiffened up a little bit, but tried not to make it look too obvious. What should I say?  
"I dunno. How'd I end up here? I just did. Magic."  
"nice try, kid." His floating white orbs stared into my own pale green eyes, and I turned my body so I was facing away from Sans.  
"The pressure is real, man... I'm just a small girl." I joked a pout.  
"you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. but i have one question..."  
"Yeah?"  
"did you like her butterscotch pie?"  
...Random? Of course, I knew just the answer I was going to give. I turned around, my eyes sparkling, and I squealed.  
"Yes. Yes! YES! Of course! It was heaven on Earth... The delicious, tart, beautiful pie..." I lifted my hands up to the air, mocking praise.  
"It was a holy sight. I quiver beneath it and feel unworthy." My eyes were squinted in delight, the smile spread across my face almost as wide as Sans'.  
"wow. you've got me speechless." Sans said. (And no one gets it :D But hey, that's not stopping me. Seriously, no matter how hard you look, you wont get it.)  
"...Sans, that was bad."  
"yeah, i know." He shrugged.  
There was a silence between us for a while. It was a bit awkward, yeah... But also kind of nice. I haven't had silence in so long.  
"welp, i don't know about you, but i'm going to sleep." Sans finally said, plopping his bones on Toriel's really attractive armchair. It seemed like only seconds before I heard him snoring.  
I took advantage of the loss of attention, quietly climbed out of the chair, and crawled over to the giant cushion Sans was supposedly sleeping on, set by a fireplace with a bookshelf on the other side. I carefully examined his features. He was surprisingly adorable while sleeping, with his eyes closed (however that works).  
But... Everyone's cute sleeping, right? I chuckled, thinking of my mother. She could never pull off a calm sleeping posture. I guess I couldn't, either. Is it something inherited?  
Nah... My circumstances are a little different.  
I wonder how Sans can hear me, anyways. He doesn't look like he has ears. Is he like a seal? Sans the seal. Oh my gosh, that's adorable.  
I hummed those words a little bit. "Sans the seal." "Sans the seal."  
If he tried really hard, I think he could pull it off. Actually,  
"kid, that's got to be the sealiest thing i've ever heard." Sans said, his eyes shooting open along with another signature grin.  
"...Yes. Best soulmate ever." I said, giggling. He held up a skeletal hand, begging for a high five. I poked his bony palm with my index finger playfully, but soon received a surprise. His fingers found their way through the spaces between mine, entwining them together. My face grew warm, and I could see a blue tinge on his cheekbones, too.  
"S-Sans?" I stuttered out.  
"human hands are weird..." He said, which only made me blush harder. My eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment. It's just holding hands, right? Yet... It felt like so much more. This is the first time I've touched Sans, too.  
"but... why are your hands so cold?" He asked. Ah, darn it. I was hoping the nice atmosphere would last a little longer.  
"I don't know..." I said, not wanting to go too much in detail.  
"there's something you're not telling me."  
"Yes, there is. I'll tell you anything that doesn't ruin the mood, alright?" My tone was serious, for once. Sans just sighed, and removed his hand from mine, much to my disappointment.  
My red cheeks returned when I thought of being disappointed about it.  
And we were silent once more, sitting awkwardly by each other.  
"so..." Sans started. He sounded unsure of what to say, but wanting more than anything to break this silence. His features lit up when he thought of something.  
"why do seals swim in salt water?"  
"...I don't know?"  
His eyes narrowed, preparing me for the joke that is to come.  
"because pepper water makes them sneeze."  
.  
..  
...  
"Oh my god, Sans." I burst out laughing. And I laughed until my stomach hurt because that's just how bad my humor is. Sans even chuckled a bit at his own joke.

Eheh, I think I can get used to this.


End file.
